Talk:Phased ion cannon
Mechanics of the cannon Does anyone have any idea how this type of weapon operated? :I think pretty much all we know about this weapon is in this article. Usually specific technical information was not given about one-off weapons like this. 31dot (talk) 10:20, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Removed note I removed this as it appears to be from a non-canon source or fan speculation. Please cite where the information is from. If it is apocrypha or something it can be in the article but needs to be properly cited. These cannons operated in a very different manner than phasers, These strictly thermal/kinetic energy weapons. These weapons utilized a tank of argon gas as ammunition. At the press of the firing button a quantity of gas from the tank was forced through an electrical arc inside the ionization chamber where it charged (ionized) becoming highly ionized and conductive plasma. Then electromagnetic rings inside the barrel would compress the ionized plasma into a dense spherical bolt and propel it toward the target while simultaneously wrapping it in a residual magnetic sheath maintained by the internal charge of the bolt. These weapons had a limited range of about 750 KM and a power output of approximately 4,000 MJ per bolt. The speed of the bolt is 387 m/s. Side arm versions of this weapon function in an identical manner but of course the range and power are much less. Side arms have a range of 50 m and a power output of 1.2 KJ per bolt. -- Pseudohuman (talk) 19:18, May 20, 2014 (UTC) :Why did you delete this important bit of information? Who are you anyway? Okay, you seem to be new here. I am a contributor just like you. It is however not allowed to delete other contributors posts in the discussion pages. Memory Alpha is a wikipedia for canon information. I suspect your important information is fan speculation/fiction or possibly taken from some reference source. Anyways it is not from the episode itself. So it is not canon. So it doesn't belong to the article as it was. Please tell me where it is from? -- Pseudohuman (talk) 06:21, May 21, 2014 (UTC) :It is from an online short story that was sort of a follow up to the episode. I tried to find it again but I could not. I just thought the technical information was very detailed. I did not know it was not acceptable. ::Please review this page for what sources are permitted for article content; fan fiction is under the "invalid" section. 31dot (talk) 09:04, May 21, 2014 (UTC) :Well that makes me sad. :::But it's not anyone's intention here to make you sad; fan-fiction just isn't what we do here. If you have an interest in sharing information about Star Trek fan-fiction, you might want to consider Memory Gamma, which is all about Star Trek fan-fiction. ProfessorTofty (talk) 14:06, May 24, 2014 (UTC) :Just joking about the sad part, I respect what you guys are doing with this site. Sorry I did not read the rules before posting.